


I am a Psychopath (A King born of bloody confidence)

by RaysReads



Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [4]
Category: Gotham (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Percy Weasley, Blood and Gore, Chronic Pain, M/M, Multi, Oswald Cobblepot has chronic pain, Pain, Percy Weasley Protection Squad, Percy Weasley-centric, Powerful Percy Weasley, Psychopath Percy weasley, Torture, Violence, We love Percy in this household
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaysReads/pseuds/RaysReads
Summary: Percy had always been a strange child.He never cried. Even when he was born. He just stared at you with cold, calculating ice blue eyes.When he grew he knew he was different. He was the only Weasley with curls, the only on with blue eyes instead of brown, the only on with blood red hair instead of carrot orange, the only one who showed up after playing outside with blood stained hands and dead birds in his pockets.Wait...what?After the fight with his father he apparated away without a destination. When he appears in Gotham, unconscious, on Penguins dining room table; he forgets all about the looming war and finds a place where he can completely be himself.I mean this is Gotham. What's one more murdering Psychopath?Follow my fanfiction tumblr to bug me for updates and see what im working on!https://writing-by-candlelight.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Percy Weasley, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma/Percy Weasley, Oswald Cobblepot/Percy Weasley
Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018884
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	I am a Psychopath (A King born of bloody confidence)

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way an accurate portrayal of a psychopath. I just wanted to portray a crazy, killing-for-fun version of Percy Weasley and don't mean to offend anyone.

# I'm a Psychopath (A King born of bloody confidence)

Percy never cried as a child. Even when he was born he stayed completely silent. When he was hungry he reached for the bottle, when he was tired he went to sleep, when he wanted to play he grabbed a toy. In fact he never even made a singular sound until he was 7 years old. While Molly would often say that he was her easiest child,she could often admit that she felt as if something was always wrong with him.   
She wouldn't be wrong.  
Because in fact there _was_ something wrong with Percival Ignatius Weasley. He was a psychopath.

See, the wizarding world wasn't good with mental disorders and brain anomalies. They had no knowledge of ADHD, dyslexia, autism....anything of the sort really. And if Molly had know of such things then she would have noticed something was wrong right away. When you already know whats wrong all the signs make sense:

Percy loved to balance high up in tees and on the roof and had no regard for his safety, it was always 'higher' 'faster 'crazier'. And as such he was banned from ever getting on a broomstick. He was even excused from flying lessons first year.  
Then there was the blood. For a few months Percy went outside to play and always came back with blood on his hands. Dead birds, rabbits, and mice were found in his pockets. Eyes gouged out, vertebra and spinal disks ripped out one at a time with tweezers and a scalpel from Arthur's shed, Nails and claws pulled out slowly while alive, a mouse put in a box and shaken until the lid flew off and his face was splattered in sticky, red blood. It was only put to a stop once the family cat went missing and was found three days later skinned alive and nailed to the front door. Percy had been five.  
Then there was the lack of remorse, empathy, or guilt. When he 'accidentally' pushed Charlie out the fourth story window and he broke his collarbone, or when he held Bill's hand over the gas cooker until the skin bubbled and cracked.

These instances only happened from the time he was born till he turned 10. After that he was just like any other nerdy boy (or so she thought. he just learned how to hide, and lie, and manipulate).   
Everyone glossed over the fact that the first thing to come out of his mouth was to the four year old twins who put frog spawn in his soup. He had said "I will carve you like a roast, skin you alive and feed you to the family as shepherds pie." with such a glare that they started crying and believed him.

So when he got into that terrible shouting match with his father it hadn't been very accurately portrayed by Ron when he told Harry about it. It was more that Percy was screaming death threats while waving around Molly's large butchers knife, wand sparking red. He had yelled and yelled and yelled while looking absolutely terrifying to his siblings (older or younger) as they watched from the stairs. He had laid bare about how his father could have gotten a better job and gotten more money in another department, how he should've done that to keep his family from poverty. How he was teased or ignored as a child, how people were scared of him. He laid out every single grievance he had ever had while holding a knife to his fathers neck and then dissaparated without a single destination in mind.

He landed on a dining room table in a fancy house. He was flat on his back and could hear the drawing and loading of several guns. Looking around he saw a room lined with guards and two men standing at the table he was on. One was rather tall and lanky with a green suit. He held a bowler hat in his right hand as he aimed a revolver at his head with his left. The other was shorter and gripped a cane, he wore a black and purple suit and had eyeliner on. He also had a gun but this wasn't a handgun, it was big and black, a light machine gun if he had to guess.

"Where am I?" 

He then fell unconscious.


End file.
